Squirtles or Turtles? : A MikeyxKathy AU
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Leo is Leo and gets Pranked by Mikey and Kathy. Cute and Fluffy. Main pairing is MikeyxKathyJones OC , with side pairings of DonniexRaph and LeoxUsagi. Don't like, don't read. R&R, please! T to be Safe.


_Authoress' Notes : Wow, I'm just tossing the new stories at you guys this month, huh? Lol. Anyway, this is the third and final of the three OneoftheTurtlesxKathyJones one-shots that was requested via my Poll back in February; as I said in "Tough Lover" this one kinda developed a mind of its own and decided to run away from me. Dunno why, really, but I figure it had something to do with the amazing Robbie Rist and his support for the TMNT fans. :D _

_Okay, so there are two Slash pairings mentioned in here; one is also Turtlecest - DonniexRaph to be exact - but not my OTTP (One True Turtlecest Pairing), and the other is LeoxUsagi. So, if you don't like them, just ignore them or press the "Back" button._

_As always :__ a huge thanks goes out to all of you reading this, and all of you who take the time to Review, Favourite, and/or Alert my Stories; it means a lot. Also, again, as usual, please, Read, Review, Favourite/Alert, but most of all… please enjoy~!_

_Dedication : To whoever voted for MikeyxKathyJones; since the Poll doesn't tell me who voted for it, this is for you! (Whoever you are, lol). Hope you like it!_

_Summary : Leo is Leo and gets Pranked by Mikey and Kathy. Cute and Fluffy. Main pairing is MikeyxKathyJones(OC), with side pairings of DonniexRaph and LeoxUsagi. Don't like, don't read. R&R, please!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst. _

Squirtles or Turtles? : A MikeyxKathyJones AU

"No! How **dare you!**" was heard throughout the Lair from the living room area, where Kathy was curled up on the couch, playing on her Nintendo DS. "Raphiangelo, you have to avenge Donnaleigh! Use Surf!"

"… who gave her back her DS?" Leo sighed, rubbing his head.

"Skull Bash, Raphiangelo! Yes!" She cheered, tapping her screen with the stylus, "Great job, now use Rapid Spin!" Her DS made a series of beeps and she jumped up, dancing around while talking to the DS, "We did it! We defeated those stupid Rockets!"

Mikey chuckled, "C'mon, Bro; it's just a game."

"Mikey, you're just as bad as her with your games," Leo deadpanned, crossing his arms over his plastron. "And what sort of name is "Donnaleigh"? **Why** would you Trade her a Squirtle with the name Donnaleigh?"

Mikey grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, "She wanted another Squirtle, and wanted it to be named after you and Don and - no matter how many times I restarted my Game - I always ended up with a girl Squirtle."

"Ya've got it bad fer her, Bro," Raph chortled as he and Donnie joined the eldest and youngest at the open doorway of the Dojo.

Mikey smiled goofily as he watched the young Jones dance around the living room area of the Lair, "Can't help it, Raph; she just makes me want to actually stay still, even if it's just for a while to watch a movie or whatever."

Donnie laid a hand on his younger Brother's shoulder, "So why haven't you made a move, yet, Mike?"

The sea-green Turtle shifted, shrugging, "I can't; what if she doesn't feel the same? I know you said we're compatible, Don, but -"

Leo's grey eyes widened comically and he held up his hands as Raph sniggered, "Whoa. By compatible, you mean compatible personality-wise or…" he trailed off, turning a darker green as he blushed.

Raph smirked, "Don means compatible as in sex-wise, Bro." He was satisfied when Leo turned an even darker green at this information while watching Kathy frantically tapping her screen, murmuring about wishing it would save already.

"Mikey, you're too young to think about -"

"Leo, he's the same approximate age as you, Raph, and I; you don't tell Raph he's too young to go out, even though he's technically underage for drinking," Donnie chided.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a blur as Kathy spotted them and, discarding her DS onto the couch, jumped Mikey, "Mikey! I need help; Donnaleigh almost made me lose to Proton! Can you have a Pokemon Battle with me to Level her up? Please, please, please?" She wrapped her legs around him as she hugged him around the neck.

Mikey stumbled backwards from surprise, arms automatically coming up to catch her, and nodded, "Alright, Babe; lemme go grab my DS and I'll have a Pokemon Battle with you."

She beamed brightly, kissing his cheek, "You're the best! Thanks for finding my DS for me, by the way; I don't know how I could have misplaced it."

He blushed, "No biggie; I was glad I could help, Kath. Uhm," he blinked as she didn't let go with her legs or arms, "not that I mind or anything, but are you gonna let go, Babe?"

"You want me to?" Kathy shifted a bit, a little pink in the face.

Raph snorted, "It's good weight trainin' fer ya, Mikey."

"Raphie! You're supposed to be nice 'cause you love me since I'm your Bestie!" Kathy teased back, whining.

He raised an eyeridge at her, smirking, "Nah; 'm good."

"Jerk," she huffed, leaning her head on Mikey's shoulder. "Carry me, Mike?"

Mikey, having difficulty with his grip as he was snickering at them, managed, "Only you, Kitty." Kathy gave him another smile as he calmed down and bounded off with her secure in his arms.

The other three Brothers could hear their laughter as the two bounded through the Lair. Raph asked dryly, "So, who wants t'bet that they'll get togetha within de month?"

Leo shook his head, "Not me, Raph."

Donnie grinned knowingly, "I give them until the end of the week."

Both of the older Turtles gave him a scrutinizing look to which he only walked away with his hands behind his back, whistling. "Don scares me, Leo," Raph stated simply.

Leo nodded, "Me, too. Thankfully, he's on the side of Good; I'd hate to think about what would happen if he turned Evil on us."

*** Later that night… ***

"Kathy, for the last time : we're Turtles, not Squirtles!"

"But you'd look so cute as a Squirtle, Leo!" Kathy wheedled.

Leo didn't bother opening his eyes nor did he shift in his meditative pose, "Be that as it may, we're green, not blue. Besides, it's just a game, Kathy. It's not real."

"You need to chill out, Leo; I know it's a game, but it's something that let's me escape from reality. Like you and your meditating."

This time he did open one of his eyes and glared at her, "My meditating is nothing compared to your childish fantasies, Katherine."

"It's an escape," she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at him. "Therefore, by default, it is the same."

"Is not; meditating is relaxing!"

"So's playing video games, Leo," Kathy could barely hold back her giggles as his eyeridge started to twitch with annoyance.

"Kathy, I thought you said you wanted help with your Chemistry homework?" Donnie poked his head into the Dojo, looking at his friend.

"Don't suppose you'd do it for me, Don~?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, causing him to grin at her,

"Nope. You don't pay me enough."

"… she pays you?" This time Leo did twitch, opening his other eye.

"No, she doesn't. If she did, I might be swayed to do her Chemistry homework for her; after all, it's not difficult to copy her chicken scratch -"

"Don!" Kathy snorted, "Yours is much worse than mine. So… how much?"

"You are not paying him to help you cheat, Katherine. If you did your homework and paid attention in school more often, instead of concentrating on those silly games you and Mikey play, you wouldn't even need Donnie to help you," Leo scolded before Donnie could even open his mouth.

"That's harsh, Leo," Donnie frowned at his eldest Brother as Kathy's eyes flashed a bit, hurt.

"Actually, Don, I think I'll take a rain check on that homework; can you drive me home?"

Donnie shot Leo a nasty look, before walking over to Kathy and throwing a companionable arm over her shoulder, "Of course. Come on, Kath." He led her from the room and Leo was left in a cold silence, trying to figure out why Donnie had given him such a dark look.

On the drive home, Donnie tried to get Kathy to talk, and only received one-worded answers. He sighed as he stopped the van in front of Second Time Around, and turned to face her, telling her, "I'm sorry about Leo; sometimes I wonder if he even has a sense of humour."

Kathy gave him a smile, reaching over and hugging him, "It's okay; Leo's Leo and there's no changing that. But, I do wish he'd chill out and realize when people are just joking around; I may use cheats in video games, but I don't cheat in real life."

He hugged her back, "It's true, but then again Leo's always taken things more seriously than the rest of us. You have a good night, and get some rest, okay?"

She nodded, hopping out of the vehicle, "See ya, Don; tell Mikey and Raph that I'm sorry for leaving before they got back."

"Your wish is my command, M'Lady," he mocked, bowing his head slightly, causing her to giggle before she entered April's store.

It wasn't even sixty minutes later that her window was being opened and a shadow crept into the darkened room, "Kath?"

There was a rustle of sheets and a light blinked on at the bedside, revealing a slightly mussed Kathy sitting up on her bed, "Mike? Som'thin wrong?" She rubbed her eyes, frowning a bit, "Wha time s'it, anyway?"

"It's only 'bout ten o'clock, Babe; Don said that you weren't feeling good, so I brought ice cream," he held up a bag, grinning. "Chocolate chip cookie dough, your fave."

She pursed her lips at him, eying him before she shrugged, "I'll go get bowls. Be right back," she threw her comforter off of herself, revealing that she was only wearing a large orange t-shirt with a picture of a Charmander on it that went to her mid-thighs. She heard him inhale sharply, and looked at him, concerned, "Y'alright, Mikey?"

Mikey nodded, but his voice was strangely high when he asked, "Isn't that my shirt?"

Kathy looked down, blinking, "Uh, yeah. I wore it last time I stayed over; a couple days ago, remember? Your shorts are somewhere around here, too… I meant to return them, honest. But they're so comfy!"

He made a choking sound before he squawked, "Uhm, it's no prob, Kath; 's a good look on you." He was trying not to stare at her bare legs, but couldn't help it when she moved and he caught a glimpse of her baby pink panties.

He knew the moment she realized where he was looking, because she turned a soft pink color, matching the flash of her panties he'd caught. She mumbled, "Casey and April are gone out for the night and 's warm out…" before she dashed out of her bedroom.

Recovering a bit, he called, "Just grab spoons!" He couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she blushed before he shook the thought out of his head.

When Kathy came back a few minutes later, Mikey had her bed remade and was sitting against the headboard with the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream open on her "breakfast in bed" table over the bed. She turned pink again as she slid onto the bed, sitting close enough that their bare thighs touched; still adorably pink, she offered him a spoon with a grin and silently, they began eating the tub. A few scoops left in the bucket, Kathy flinched, causing Mikey to blink at her; whining a bit, she told him as she gripped her head, "Gah, brain freeze…"

Mikey giggled a bit before turning himself and easily picking her up, placing her in his lap as he simultaneously pushed the rolling table away. She gave him a dark look before she whimpered at the sharp, chilling pain in her head. "Good thing I'm here, then, Babe; I'm an expert at these!" Still amused, he turned her so she was straddling him before he brought his hands up to the back of her neck and shoulders; he gently massaged her neck and shoulders, making quick work of the tenseness caused by the brain freeze. He grinned as she moaned and relaxed against him, resting her forehead on his fleshy shoulder. "Better?" His tone was slightly hushed as he continued his self-imposed job.

"Mm-hm, your hands are magic," she informed him in a matter-of-fact tone, her arms loosely draping around his waist.

"Wanna tell me why you left early?" He asked gently, his hands firmly moving down her back, getting out any knots they came across.

Kathy tensed a bit and he leaned down a bit, nuzzling her hair, glad when she relaxed again, "Got into a bit of a fight with Leo again, s'all, Mike."

"About Pokemon again?" Mikey asked, his hands moving back up and soothingly carding through her hair.

She nodded against him as he shifted a bit, "Yeah. Dunno why he doesn't like Squirtles… Blue is so his colour."

An idea came to him and Mikey chuckled, "I got an idea, Kath. Feel up to a little prank?"

Kathy perked up at the mention of a prank, "What're we doing?"

He simply grinned at her, and told her, "You call Raph, and get him to meet us here; I'll call Donnie!" He was nearly bouncing in place, a mischievous grin firmly on his face.

"Uhm, okay?" She blinked at him and, crawling off of his lap, grabbed her Shellcell from her bedside table, pressing the speed-dial for the hot-headed Turtle.

"'_Lo?_"

"Hey, Raph; you busy right now?"

"_Nah, just on a run; had t'get outta the Lair for a bit. What ya need?_"

"Can you come by the apartment? Mike's calling Donnie; apparently, we need your help for a prank, on Leo is my guess," Kathy shrugged, as though he could see her.

"_A'ight; be there in five, Kat,_" Raph replied, hanging up.

Mikey hung up with Donnie at the same time and glanced down at her as she flopped backwards, her head landing on his thigh, "Hi, Babe; comfy?"

"Yeah, but I guess I should change, huh?" She frowned a bit, lifting her head to examine her outfit - or rather, lack thereof.

Mikey was slightly disappointed, but told her, "Donnie'll be here in about ten, Kath, so you might wanna make it quick."

"T'Shell goin' on here?" Raph's voice preluding him into her bedroom was the only warning they got as the second eldest Turtle swung in through her window. He eyed their position - Kathy using his youngest Brother's thigh as a pillow and dressed only in an over-large shirt he recognized as one of Mikey's - and raised an eyeridge as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Raph!" Kathy yelped, turning a shade of red that rivalled his Bandana while Mikey turned a dark green; she sat up quickly and would have over-shot the edge of her bed if Mikey hadn't grabbed her.

"Nice panties, Kat," Raph smirked, more than amused by their position; Kathy was bent forward over Mikey's forearm, her rear in the air with the youngest Turtle partially curving over her. "Hey, Mike, that a position in t'Kama Sutra?"

This comment flustered the two more, causing them to topple over the edge of the bed; somehow, she landed on top of Mikey. "Oh, God…" she whined, hiding her face in his shoulder in her embarrassment.

"A little warning would've been nice, Bro," Mikey muttered as he carefully moved her off of him, picking himself up before he helped the still-mortified Kathy to her feet. "I think you should get changed, Kath," he, himself, was still a dark green.

Kathy nodded, shooting Raph a dark look as she grabbed some clothes from her dresser before she marched into the hallway, headed to the bathroom to change. The two Brothers sat in silence for a few short minutes before Raph chuckled, still extremely amused as he sat in her desk chair. "So, what'd I walk in on, Bro? If ya wanted some one-on-one time wit her, why'd ya get her t'call me?"

Mikey turned an even darker green, causing Raph to chortle. "I couldn't let her fall off," the younger Turtle protested.

"An' how'd ya manage t'flip so she'd end up on top of ya?"

Mikey grinned, "Because I am the Battle -"

"- Nexus Champion, we know, Mikey," Donnie broke in gently as he slid in through the window. "So, what's going on, Kathy?"

"I dunno; ask Mikey," she answered as she re-entered her room, sitting down next to Mikey, now clad in a pair of purple knee-length shorts and a pink tank top. She leaned her head lightly on Mikey's shoulder, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, "So, what's the plan, Almighty Battle Nexus Champion?"

He puffed up in pride as Raph and Donnie snickered at him, "Leonardo the Turtle is going to be Leonardo the Squirtle by the end of the night, Babe. That's what the plan is."

"An' how do ya plan on accomplishin' this, Goofball?"

"Well, that's where you and Donnie come in, Raphie~!" Mikey chirruped, ignoring the glower his Brother shot him at the nickname. "Raph, I need you to get some of that Body Paint you and Donnie were using a couple nights ago. They had light blue, right?"

Donnie's skin darkened, causing Kathy to giggle and confess, "Mikey and I saw you two when we snuck by your room, Don, to get to the kitchen."

"Yeah, they got light blue," Raph grumbled, his skin a slightly darker colour in his embarrassment at being caught out. "'S Blueberry flavour."

"Usagi likes blueberries!" Kathy cackled, nearly falling off the bed as she laughed; she was once again saved by Mikey's quick reflexes as he grabbed her and righted her.

"You, Miss Jones, are a danger onto yourself," Mikey laughed, easily picking her up and situating her in his lap; he grinned as she turned pink at the action as he hugged her to himself, his arms wrapped around her torso. "Anyway, that will actually help us even more, 'cause if we get Sensei to send Leo to Usagi via portal, then it's win-win."

"Usagi and Leo might actually confess they have feelings deeper than friendship, and you and Kathy get a head start at running away from him," Donnie chuckled as both grinned. "What did you need me for?"

"You still got those sleeping pills you use when Raph hurts himself?" Mikey smirked as Donnie nodded, "Can you slip one into Leo's night-time tea?"

"If I can slip one to Raph, I can slip one to Leo," Donnie sounded - and looked - insulted. "He's practically child's play. The only one easier is you, Mikey."

"I'm gonna let that one slide, Bro, because you're helping me; but I won't be so nice in the future."

"Whatever you say, Mikey."

)) The next morning… ((

Kathy was sitting on the kitchen counter in the Lair, her legs swinging idly; after Leo was successfully knocked asleep - thanks entirely to Donnie's ingenuity - the four co-conspirators had made quick work of painting Leo's skin a periwinkle blue with the "Edible Body Paint". She blushed, remembering how Mikey had had a bit left on his paintbrush and placed a blob on her cheek, close to the corner of her lips, before he gave her a large, wet kiss on the affected spot.

"Hey, Kitty, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Mikey asked as he flipped the pancakes; he gave her a grin, "Pink's definitely a good colour on you, Babe."

"Oh, shut up, Mike!" She turned redder, laughing a bit as she used a nearby dishtowel to swat at him, causing him to yelp.

"Hey, I'm cooking pa -"

"I'm **blue!**" A scream from the bathroom area of the Lair caused them to snap their mouths shut and try to smother their smirks; they managed to just in time as a periwinkle Leo stormed into the kitchen. "What did you do to me, Mike - Kathy?" Leo's confused look turned to anger as he put two and two together to make Mikey and Kathy, "Katherine! Michelangelo!"

Kathy hopped off of the counter, scrambling to Mikey - who turned the stove off - as Leo made a leap for her, "Feeling a little blue today, Leo? Eeep!" She squeaked as Mikey grabbed her in a fireman carry, racing out of the kitchen with his oldest Brother hot on his heels, "Run, Mikey! Run for our lives!"

"Get back here!"

Mikey and Kathy's laughter rang through the Lair as the Blue-painted Turtle chased them with Raph and Donnie watching them from the safety of the secondary floor. "I thought you were going to open the Portal, Father?" Donnie asked as Splinter - whiskers twitching in amusement - joined them.

"Usagi-san is due to arrive in fifteen minutes, my Son; patience, as they say, is a Virtue. One I wish you and your Brothers would practice more often," he raised a furry eyebrow at the two middle-Sons knowingly.

"Think t' Bonehead can play "Keep Away" from Fearless that long, Masta?" Raph asked, watching Mikey bounced on the trampoline that he had placed in the middle of the main area of the Lair for the exact purpose of staying away from Leo; Kathy shrieked in delight at the movement - Mikey having changed her position so she was in his arms bridal style-, clinging to the fun-loving Turtle.

"It's Mikey, Raph; he's got entirely too much energy," Donnie replied dryly, blinking as Kathy grabbed a smoke pellet from Mikey's belt and threw it at the wall to the side; the smoke spread quickly due to the fan that had been set up there to compete with the surprisingly humid weather the city had been bestowed with. "That was actually ingenious," he murmured as Kathy and Mikey disappeared in the smokescreen created.

"Don' tell 'em ya said that, Genius; it'll go to their heads," Raph smirked, nudging the Purple-donned Turtle who shook his head, grinning,

"If I were to tell them everytime one of them did something smart, we'd never get their self-worth to deflate, Raph."

"Silence is a Ninja's most potent weapon, my Sons," Splinter inclined his head as he moved to the stairway.

"… Did he mean what I think he meant?" They exchanged a surprised look before shaking their heads and laughing,

"Nah; Sensei's good, but he ain' that good, Don."

)) Two days later… ((

Kathy cautiously walked into the Lair, looking around suspiciously. Donnie had called her, asking her to come over because her two-day ban - put in place by a mollified and **paintless** Leo - was lifted and Mikey - who had been banned from the phone or his games for the next week - wanted to see her. She didn't get farther then the main area before she was tackle-glomped by Mikey. "M-Mikey?"

"Kitty!" Mikey grinned at her, kissing her cheek before he regained his feet beneath him and - scooping her up - half-ran and half-bounced to his bedroom. "You're late! Hurry, hurry!"

She was confused and asked, "I-what? Late for what? Mikey!" She puffed out a breath of air as he tossed her onto his bed and threw a small pile of clothes at her, "Mike! What's going on?"

He gave her one of his biggest smiles he had in stock and winked at her, baby blue eyes gleaming in excitement, "Just change into that and meet me in the main area of the Lair in thirty minutes, Babe!" He turned around and ran out of his room, hollering, "Donnie! She's here! C'mon, Bro, I need help getting ready!"

Kathy hadn't seen Donnie when she entered the Lair, but she heard him reply, obviously amused by something, "Alright, Mikey; calm down. You two still have plenty of time to get ready."

She shook her head, deciding to go along with whatever plan her friends had concocted. "I'm glad he's not mad at me, but this is weird; even for Mikey." She shrugged, standing up and taking her kitten heels off, "Might as well change into whatever he's given me…"

Thirty minutes later found her exiting Mikey's room, clad in a pink mini-skirt, blue sleeveless shirt with matching socks, and red and white converse on her feet. She reached the bottom of the stairwell, looking around as she plopped white and pink hat on her head, "Mikey?"

"Whoa, I am **so** good!"

Recognizing her co-conspirator's voice, she turned around, looking for him, "Mikey, where are - Don't **do** that!" She yelped as he appeared in front of her, sans his gear.

Mikey struck a pose with a wide grin in front of her as she gasped and covered her mouth, "Squirtle-squirt!"

"**Mikey?**" Kathy took in the periwinkle Body Paint - the same as the Paint they had used on Leo several days previous, if she had to guess - that covered him except for his shell and plastron and he had large blue tail to match.

He straightened up, baby blue eyes sparkling in amusement, "Whaddya think, Kath? Do I look authentic?"

She giggled, realising what he was dressed as, "You look exactly like Squirtle! Wait, you're dressed like that and I'm dressed - where did you find a Leaf outfit!"

Mikey tapped the side of his nose, smirking, "A true Magician never reveals his tricks, Pretty Kitty! I didn't do half - Wait," he took a closer look at her outfit, "Donnie! Where's her PokeBelt?"

Donnie walked into the main area from his Lab, the black belt - complete with spheres that looked like Pokeballs - in his hands, "Right here; you must have forgotten it when you gathered the outfit, Mikey. You look great, by the way, Kathy. I hope you two have fun at the Convention tonight," he winked, fastening it at an angle around Kathy's waist.

"Wait… no! How? Mikey, all of the tickets were sold out!" Kathy squealed, realizing what Donnie meant when she figured out what the day was : today was a Pokemon Convention she'd wanted to go to but wasn't able to get tickets for.

"Like I said, Babe, a true Magician never -" Mikey cut off with a grunt as she jumped him with a,

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" mantra and kissed his cheek. When her lips pulled away, however, the Body Paint underneath her lips came away, too, and her face fell, "Oh, no! Mikey, I am so -"

"Don't worry about, Kitty," he assured her, setting her back onto her feet. "Donnie and I got some extra paint for my face, just in case; the rest is regular body paint."

"Here you go," Donnie smiled, handing her a hip-pouch which she fastened around her waist, "The extra paint is in there, along with a camera, camcorder, and notepads and pens."

"Thanks, Don!" Kathy threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek, giggling when he got a goofy grin on his face.

"No problem, Kath," he ducked his head, smiling still.

"Yo, Kat, heads up," Raph called down and waited until she turned around to toss her down her wallet that she'd left in Mikey's room. "Don't be gettin' into any trouble while yer out; if ya do, call immediately," his tone was gruff and protective as she caught it and placed it into the hip-pouch around her waist.

"Will do, Raphie!" Mikey grinned, saluting his hot-headed Brother with a large grin.

"Good, now go," he grumbled, gesturing them to leave.

"C'mon, Leaf!" Mikey grabbed her hand and nearly bounced out of the Lair. When they entered the elevator that would take them up to street-level, he looked over at her, "Sorry about you getting in trouble with Leo, Kath."

Kathy shook her head, "Michelangelo, I'd get in trouble for you any day."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She turned her head - not realizing that he was leaning down to kiss her cheek - and caught his kiss on her lips; they pulled back immediately, both of their faces burning with their respective blushes.

"Sorry, Kathy, I-I meant to kiss your cheek," Mikey stumbled over his words uncharacteristically.

Kathy avoided his eyes as she murmured, a small smile on her lips, "'S alright, Mike; I don't - I don't mind. I mean, it's not like you **meant** to kiss me on the lips, right?"

He was quiet as they reached what the Turtles had affectionately dubbed "The Garage" and she looked over at him; she was surprised to see that his blue eyes were warm and serious as they gazed at her. "And if I wanted to kiss you on the lips? Would **that** be okay?"

She nodded, "I wouldn't say no…"

"Good," was all Mikey said further before he turned and, cupping her face in his large hands, leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled back a few long moments later, both of them had large, happy smiles on their face. "Kathy, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Kathy's hands, which had been holding onto his upper arms, came up to wrap around the back of his neck and her tone was playful, "I thought we **were **going on a date?"

He grinned, leaning down and pecking her on the lips, "You're perfect, Babe. I, uhm, I really - and I mean **really**, like more than I do Justice League - I really like you, and I just-I was wondering if you'd be my Girlfriend?" His voice was squeaky on the last line.

She giggled, hazel eyes sparkling as she replied, "I really like you, too, Mike; and, yes, I'd love to be your Girlfriend. **But** you have to kiss me properly," her tone was pure mischievousness and he laughed.

"As you wish, M'Lady," Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist and - leaning down - dipped her as he kissed her thoroughly. "That "properly" enough for you, Babe?"

Kathy's voice was dazed as she murmured, "Shell yeah… Wow."

He laughed as he tugged her over to the Turtle's Van and helped her - still dazed - into the passenger seat before he ran around the front and hopped into the driver's seat, starting the vehicle and driving out of The Garage.

**End.**

_Authoress' Notes : So, this - as I mentioned earlier - completely got a mind of its own. It was originally supposed to be a Cracky story and then it evolved into this cute and fluffy one-shot you see here. XD Mikey really didn't want me to finish this, but it's fifteen freakin' pages which is __**the**__ longest I've written for one chapter/shot. ;)_

_Anyway, if anyone doesn't like the pairings mentioned within, don't bother Flaming me about them. It's your own fault, because I have warnings in both the Summary and the opening Authoress' Notes about the Slash and Turtlecest in the story - I even named what pairings they were in my Summary__** and**__ my opening Notes - so if you don't like those pairings and still read it… Well, I have one thing to say : Tough. I don't care if you don't like Turtlecest or Slash, I do and it's my story so what I say goes. I know a number of people don't like that sort of thing, but the only time you have a right to Flame someone's story about the pairings they have in it is when they don't have Warnings. I have Warnings for the pairings, if you ignored them it's not my problem. You Flame me, I __**will**__ do one of two things : ignore it. __**Or**__ laugh at you._

_For everyone else : I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Also, this is Beta'd by randomlass, so I'd like to throw out a huge __**thank you**__ and *__**Big Freakin' Hug**__* to her. Thanks, Neko-chan! __**Love!**_

_**Anyway!**__ Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
